


Dinner, Breakfast, Lunch

by goldfwish



Series: Drarryland 2019 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfwish/pseuds/goldfwish
Summary: Three meals, three moments, a year and a half. A venture into cooking, dining, and celebrating with loved ones.





	Dinner, Breakfast, Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> The Fates have spoken: you've drawn The Lovers, upright. This card represents union, partnerships, and duality. It means there is trust and harmony between two people. You will write a story that encapsulates these ideals and shows them present in either one single event or in short vignettes of a long period of time. Your words will total between 504 and 980.
> 
> Big thanks to [lastontheboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastontheboat) and [Lucille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice) for beta'ing, your feedback was endlessly helpful <3 <3

March, 2005:

The chairs are squeaky and uncomfortable. The tacky wallpaper is peeling away. The light overhead is a gross shade of fluorescent white. The restaurant gets absolutely zero points for atmosphere, but that’s alright, because the food more than makes up for it. It’s ten o’clock at night, and they’re having an extremely late dinner. Draco was a bit annoyed about it at first, but Harry had suggested they eat here, and his prickly mood had dulled. 

A bored waitress takes their order, and it’s only after she walks away that Draco realizes, “Wait, did the chicken have—”

“No, there’s no mushrooms. I already checked.” Harry smiles at him, and Draco relaxes. Mushrooms are evil little things. 

The restaurant is small, and warm, and they talk about nothing for a little while. Draco’s stomach grumbles only once before the bored waitress returns, setting their plates in front of them. Harry thanks her, and Draco reaches over to transfer Harry’s tomatoes onto his own plate. Harry takes Draco’s asparagus, and they eat. 

It’s a quiet evening after that, and when they climb into bed, they fall asleep with full stomachs, their limbs radiating calm.

***

November, 2005:

It’s Sunday morning. The clouds form a blanket in the sky, wrapping Draco in lethargy. He doesn’t want to get up, but Harry’s already out of bed, probably in the kitchen. So he drags himself up, rubbing at his eyes while walking down the stairs, stumbling only a little bit. When he gets to the kitchen, Harry is indeed there, mixing something in a bowl. 

His feet are bare on the pale tiled floor, and his hair is flattened on one side. Wooden cupboards light up under the rays of sun that refuse to be smothered by clouds. Appliances, mugs, and letters yet to be opened are scattered among the bowls of fruit and knick knacks that cover the countertops. 

Harry is humming, a tune that rises and falls as he steps away for a moment, bowl still in hand, to read the little post-its on the refrigerator door. 

Draco walks up behind him, looks over his shoulder. _Call Hermione, ask about the thing_ , written in Harry’s messy loops. He snorts under his breath, looks down, sees the pale batter and dark spots of chocolate chips. Plants a quick kiss on Harry’s jaw. “Good morning.”

Harry smiles. “Morning.”

Draco takes a couple more handfuls of chocolate and drops them into the bowl. Harry’s smile widens, and Draco walks over to the fridge, taking out a few eggs.

He may have a sweet tooth, but Harry’s preference has always been for savory. 

Harry stands over the stove, pouring the batter into a skillet. Draco cracks the eggs in a bowl and whisks them. He washes and cuts some potatoes, grabs the package of bacon from the fridge. Harry plates the pancakes and starts on coffee, the machine bubbling and dripping away. 

Draco takes Harry’s place by the stove, and cooks everything up in the same skillet, the smell of heat and breakfast mingling with coffee grounds and chocolate. 

They sit down at the dining table. Harry adds two sugars and milk to one mug of coffee, only smirking a little, leaving the other black. They pass each other their plates, and eat as the sun slowly emerges from behind the clouds.

***

July, 2006:

The trees sway, a vibrant green against a clear sky. Butterflies are fluttering over the rose bushes. Their friends are spread out, talking amongst each other, sundresses and t-shirts flowing. Laughter permeates the air as children chase each other, falling on the grass. Summer colors; blue, yellow, pink, and the orange citrus sun, rolling in the sky.

Inside the house, Harry is helping Molly with the food. Mother is sitting next to Andromeda, watching Teddy try to catch a bird. Neville is helping Rose get dirt off her face, and Luna is talking to Blaise and Pansy about something confusing, if their bemused expressions are any indication. Various Weasleys are sitting on the porch, and because of the heat, Draco is showing far more skin than he would usually be comfortable with.

It’s not really the quiet birthday that Harry had originally wanted, but that’s alright, because everyone is here and everyone is content, breathing in the sunshine and the sounds of the season. 

Hermione stands beside him and talks about her latest book-in-progress, Ron tries to eat all the biscuits, and Ginny teaches Victoire how to cartwheel. Harry and Molly come out with the food, letting the scent of celebration fill the air.

Everyone is here, at their house, in their backyard, sharing this moment. Harry comes up beside Draco, wraps an arm around his waist. They all sit around wooden picnic benches, and eat. 

The grass tickles their ankles, the butterflies kiss their skin. 

Teddy smears cake frosting on Harry’s nose. Everyone laughs, Draco the loudest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://goldfwish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
